Daddy's Little Girl
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Cat likes her new night job, she sees nothing wrong with making a little money to pay off for college. But what about her friend's reaction? Slight Cabbie Mostly Bat One-shot.


Daddy's Little Girl

by McLP

Summary: Cat likes her new night job, she sees nothing wrong with making a little money to pay off for college. But what about her friend's reaction? Slight Cabbie Mostly Bat One-shot.

A/N: Cat is just so fucking adorable! I dont even watch Victorious like everyone else. Just 5 minutes of every now and then episodes that Nickeldeon might show. Other then that I get some of my research done via Wiki site. Ah... the glories of wiki. This is like my fifth Victorious one-shot? Anyways this was just sitting there without the ending, finish the lemon-scented scene...a week ago so had to finish it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I dont need to fucking say this...I dont own the show! If I did...then it would have more music,dancing, realtionships, drama, etc...But a little less dry humor and lose the puppet, Rex creeps me out!

Cat Valentine didnt mind her new job working as an escort and stripper for Daddy's Little Strippers. It was a very classy club in apperance. No nude woman plaster on the front of the building, no drug addicts strewn in front, no shady characters lofting around, or even something that it would give off a bad impression of the place. There was no signs of that for the club appear to be just like any other gentlemen's club but with a kinky name. A name that have Cat giggle on-sight.

The owner, undoubtly named Big Daddy, have seen some talent in the bubbly 18 year old girl. Of course he was uncertain if she would take such a job seriously but seeing her audition, he hired her right on the spot. Despite her giddy personality and air-head like speaking, she was in every shape and form of an exotic dancer if not sex on legs. Her cherry-red hair, her green eyes, those plump lips, and the curves on her creamy body.

Cat however never felt so alive and free while dancing. When she dance, she wasnt the ditzy girl that everyone think she is. She is something more then that. Even though she is more recognize for her singing , she doesnt fill like someone special. Tori could sing and Jade could sing, its quite common in Hollywood Arts to have many student being singers. So when Cat takes on dance lessons, that is when she has a passion for it. It was like art without a paintbrush or a instrument. It was something she truly enjoy but still the opinion of her friends does have to be taken seriously. She has yet to share her new job with even her best friend, Jade. The only thing Cat have share is that she would be working nights from time to time. For the rest, it was the simple excuse of working late.

Now Cat job is suppose to spin on a pole and give lap dances for several hours. The terms of her escorting job was somehow differ. Cat wasnt normally picky when it came to guys but the kind of guys that flock inside the club wasnt the kind that Cat dont want to touch their no-no places with. Cat virginity was pure and sacred, she wasnt going to give up to anybody. Especially a hairy dude who looks like he miss a couple of baths here and there.

Maybe thats why she was always nervous when someone asked her about escorting services. Cat didnt like to lie or seem like she couldnt handle the situation by herself. But tonight was different, something Cat could really enjoy aside from the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Tonight someone booked a party of 6 and they were all guys Cat age, so she was instantly recruited to entertain the guys all night. She couldnt help but let out a squeal as she pick out her attire.

"Maybe I should wear the pink thong and bra set with the garter belt to match my red pumps." she thought to herself outloud while still clad in her day clothes. The locker room which also serves as the girls changing room, was still bustling with dancers either coming in to change or going out.

"Valentine! Hurry Up! The customers will be here soon!" one of the dancers called out. Valentine was Cat's stripper name due to the fact of her red hair. Big Daddy thought it was fitting for the young girl and boy did it gave Cat alot of attention.

"C-coming!" Cat said in a rush as she change quickly, she appiled make-up to her face, and tied her hair into a long ponytail. Walking out in her outfit in the barley lit club, Cat nervously bit her lip as she scan the enviroment. A large stage was place in the center where several dancers were already dancing keeping a large crowd of guys occupied. A shower of cash was fling at them as the spin, grind, and pop whatever there momma gave them. Sean Kingston Fire Burnign was playing full blast. There wwas several lap dance areas strewn in the club where dancers already taken a few guys. While the rest of the guys that either dont want to be here or broke, stay back at the bar.

Cat green eyes scan for one of the private party rooms where the guys was suppose to show. A hand waved in her direction as a fellow stripper pointed out her destination. Cat giddly skip to her side letting out a giggle from her lips. The woman shot her a confuse look but let the question slide on why she was so happy. Cat was just nervous, she never dance for a group of men before with three other girls.

The four of them waited as a one of the bouncer's came to open the door as the girls shuffle in one by one. Cat look around the small room to see that there are only two small stages to dance on but they are seprated by the half circle lounge couches. Cat blink back to reality as she hop onto one stage with another dancer, she was taller then Cat considering of her five inch heels compare to Cat's two inch heels. As soon as the dancers were ready on stage the men came in and boy did they made themselves known.

"Oh yeah!"

"This is going to be a sick night!"

"Hey ladies."

Cat waved playfully while the rest of the girls gave winks and blew kisses. As soon as each guy choose a place to sit the door was closed by the bouncer but Cat known that he was standing by the door in case some people tried to get in without permission. Cat looked at the faces of her customers and just by the sight of the younger gentlemen, she no longer had butterflies in her stomach. She had birds. She knows Andre, Beck, and Robbie anywhere! Cat thought about why they would be here but then it was obvious that they came for entertainment. She silently prayed that none of them know her. Her stripper name wouldnt ring any bells to them plus she was perfectly dress to fit the scene.

"So, what brings you gentlemen here this evening?" one of the girls purr at the guys.

"Well its our buddy, Cassy birthday." Beck patted the back of a man with shaggy blonde hair that hide his blue eyes. All the girls including Cat giggle discovering the sceret.

"A birthday party,huh?" one of the other dancer spoke as she walk close to the man, who face seems to flush. the stripper bent down to his level, reaching out her hand to caress his chin in a teasing manner. "By the end of tonight, you'll have a happy birthday, baby."

Thats when the sultry music began to fill the room as the dancer took their poistion on the poles. Cat did her best to make sure her face wasnt visible at all times but she need not to worry since most of the horny men in front of her with their mouth open were staring at her assets.

_Daddy's Little Girl_

_Is the most precious thing in the world_

_She likes makeup, clothes_

_And diamond rings (ding)_

_Daddy's Little Girl_

_Is the most precious thing in the world_

_She can get anything she want_

_And she makes the little boys go_

_Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Cause Daddy's Little Girl_

_Is (Is-Is) A Stripper_

_Cause Daddy's Little Girl_

_Is (Is-Is) A Stripper_

Cat really started dancing into the chrous line as her lips move along to the words. Her body slightly touching the dancer next to hers, she didnt even have to glance at the men seated across from her to know that they were exicted. A couple noises of sasifaction and bills being toss at them was more then enough for Cat taste to know that she was doing it right. She open one of her bright green eyes to see that she was the only stripper with her top on. Her co-workers simply shed the tops off like a second skin tossing them to the crowd while they continue with their sensual dances. Cat wanted to follow suit but then again she didnt.

"Hey! Hey!" one of the guys shouted as he looked over towards Cat. Much to her dismay it Beck waving his hand over to her with cash in hand. It took Cat all of her will power to stop dancing and walk over to im swaying her hips. She put up quite the act, she has been acting somewhat ditzy for years so it was easier for this line of work to act like a different person.

"Hey, sweeite." she gave him a sexy grin as she play with her grater belt straps. "Is there something I can do for ya?"

"Yeah," he grin equally which made Cat body flush for some odd reason. She really never have the effect on Beck, she always hid her feelings amongst a very few girls that attend HollyWood Arts. "Give my friend Robbie here a lap dance."

Cat and Robbie almost choked on air at the same time!

"A wh-wh-what!" the nerdy man sqeaked. To Cat it was quite funny to see him change into different colors so quickly and his reaction to the word lap-dance. Cat only just blush a little deeper because well, she has a crush on the dorky Robbie Sharpio. He was cute and sweet in his own unique way. Cake have kiss him a few times but they never had a real realtionship.

"One lap dance for the reminder of the song if you can handle it." Beck chuckled as he slip the fifty in thong straps a little bit close to her backside. Cat couldnt deny since she was already been given the money so she put up another smile as she move toward Robbie, getting of the stage as she lightly push him back into his seat.

_Daddy Little Girl's is stripper_

_She shake that ass for that cash_

_Dont be afriad to tip her_

_She can be sweet and she rash_

_Oh how you like to see my ass clap (clap)_

_Why dont you give it a smack (smack)_

After grinding her ass onto Robbie's lap she can already feel his erction. She turn around to smile at him cheekily as she place a playful slap on her ass. The guys around her began to whoop and cheer Robbie on but he kept his hands in their place not wanting to touch the lust-filled vixen in front of him. Cat couldnt help it but giggle as she taunt the man before her by shaking her ass in front of his chest. The look that he gave Cat was indeed priceless, it was a look of mortified, shock, and exictement. The song went back to the main lyrics as Cat continued her lap-dance this time she guided Robbie's hand to her hips making it eaiser for him to control her movements. She earn a loud groan from him as she swirl her hips around. After two more lyrics and a repeat of the main words, the song was over making Cat giggle as she got up from her place. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to see the nerd still blushing a deep red, a noticiable bulge was sticking from his pants.

The guys comicaly patted the poor boy back as he tried to recover from his state of pleasure. Cat gave out another light giggle before going back to the stage but then she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turn her head around making her green eyes goes wide in shock as Beck stare at her again with a slight grin on his face. With one tug, Cat was now leaning up against the boy, she couldnt hep it but feel her face radaite with heat. She place her chin on his chest as she looked up him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you can do something else for me." He spoke in a low tone so that only her and him can hear it. Cat just blinked childishly at him as she shifted onto her feet but Beck kept his eyes on her while Cat tried to look away so she wouldnt get caught.

"Um, s-s-sure." she mumbled. "What is it?"

"First your name," Cat flush again as she answered.

"Valentine."

"Well Miss Valentine do you escort?"

"Yes," Cat was shock at herself when she said this, Normally if it was any other man, she would have said no firmly but this was Beck. She should have no just because she goes to school with him plus he's dating her best friend, Jade! There were endless amount of reasons to say no but Cat didnt. She knows she acts dumb or play dumb from time to time even believeing that she is dumb due to minor emotional abuse but this has got to be the dumbest thing that has come out of her mouth. "Yes, I do escort."

"How much?" he whisper to closely in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Cat licked her lips and continued to spill stupidity.

"35 for an hour and 50 for the rest of the night."

Without any words or hestation, he latch his strong hand on Cat. He began to stand as he took her along with him.

"Hey, Beck where you going?" one of his friends slur possibly drunk off the beers from the tiny fridge in the corner.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, dont tell Jade." Beck called back. All the guys didnt seem to catch his words for they were more interested in the women and the beer then their friends whereabouts.

With a knock on the door, the two walked out and enter back into the club. Beck took his hand away from Cat's as he appiled it to her wasit. Cat nervously looked around the club feeling that all eyes are on her. All the giddyness have left her body as she tried to remember the room exclusively for escorting.

"Where's the rooms?" he asked, his smooth voice licking against her ear.

Cat meekily pointed to the rooms in the back corners, all five doors lined up next to each other with a red light by them. The red light signify that the room is being used so once the two made it to the back, only two of the rooms are in used. Cat grab the keys to room number 3 and unlock the door.

"Ladies first," Beck smiled as he made a gesture with his hand to guide Cat in. She let out a nervous gigle as she walked into the room. The room was quite lavish. A round King size bed with deep purple and red covers, a pole in the center of the room, a black chair off to the side, a chest also place in the room possibly containing toys of some sorts, a closet which hold any/all kinds kinky costumes, and a small mini bar to her right. While Cat stood their gwaking in the room she didnt notice the arms warp around her as she was pull into Beck.

"I have you all to myself all night," he purr against her ear. "So what do you want to do first? Have a nice drink? A little foreplay? Or...you could give me that little lap dance of yours you gave Robbie,Cat."

"H-H-How?" Cat turned to stare into Beck's deep brown eyes.

"Well, what other cute red-heads I know besides you?" he admitted as he shrug his board shoulders. Cat tilted her head on her air-head manner, it deem apporiate at this time as Beck began to let out a chuckle. "I think you have Robbie and Andre fool but not me."

"Not even a little bit?" she asked.

Beck thought about this and it was true, he didnt believe that one of the dancers was Cat. If she didnt tell him her stripper name then yes, he was fooled. Cat did things that Beck never could fathom in his wildest dreams. Tori, yes. Jade, definatly. But Cat? Cat the ditzy red-head that confuses the fuck out of everyone. Highly unlikely.

"Ok, yeah. You had me going too but if you didnt tell me your stripper name then yeah." he chuckle again while Cat joined him. "So, what do you want to do? We have all night."

"Oh,right." Cat bit her lower lips nervously. It was only the two of them in the room. "Hey! I know lets play a game!" If she acted like her dumb-blone self she wouldnt give off the impression of wanting hot,dirty sex with her best friend boyfriend. Its not like she hate her best friend but she is a little annoying or somewhat demanding even in a realtionship. She could see the pain look in Beck's eyes as he gets chew out for the simplest of things like working with a girl that Jade assumes is trying to put a move on him. It was uncalled for and stupid even in Cat's eyes so she tries to divert it by saying something totally random. She hated when her friend fights or sad.

Tori wasnt all that bad. She wasnt trying to steal Beck, she was too busy trying to find a guy of her own. Yeah, Cat was still a it piss at the brunette for taking her guy. She still feels like tat punch in the arm wasnt enough, Jade said to ignore her or treat her like shit but Cat couldnt or else it would make her mask slip-off. She work hard to cover up years of abuse and pain with that mask. Her mask was her security. She needed it or else everything comes out.

"What kind of game? Like shots?" Beck pointed to the mini-bar. Cat nodded her head as she took Beck by the hand to guide him. She began to fill two shot glasses with strange liquids. Cat never really drink unless at a party so she knows her limits. She couldnt help it but try to stay away sure the liquids burn her throat and make her sick. But it was like another added mask to her face another part of her to keep hidden.

"Ok, so the game is...we ask a question and we answer,truthfully. Person who ask the question must take a shot,ok?" Beck nodded his head as he took a seat at the bar as he play with his shot glass for a moment while Cat remind in her spot behind the bar. She bit at her lip again feeling nervous. She really shouldnt be nervous around Beck. He's her friend, he wouldnt do anything without Cat's permission. Its not like he's suppose to be attracted to her. What was Cat even thinking? Her and Beck? Impossible. Maybe Beck and Tori or Beck and Trina, if the older brunette stop her whiny bitchy ways. Not just Beck and Cat, what kind of one-word couple would they be? Bat? Cat let out a giggle at the thought.

"What are you laughing about?" a smile tug at Beck lips. He notice he ask her question as he chug down his shot in one go.

"Nothing." she lied, she answer a little quickly earning a look from the man. "Its just a silly idea."

"What kind?" he took Cat's shot and gulp it down also. "I want to know what goes inside that head of yours even though it could be random or even silly."

"Well," Cat paused a moment as she tried to think about what she is doing. She didnt want to lie even further because Beck could tell by her nervous reaction. In a skimpy outfit and in a kinky room inside of a kinkier club with the kinkiest name that a man could ever come up with out of the top of his head was not helping in any way to boost her courage. "I-I was thinking about you and me."

"You and me?" he mutter a curse as he fill his own shot and drink it. He was almost getting drunk, Cat sure was good at this game.

"Yeah, you know as a couple. Just being together and doing couple things like what you and Jade do." Cat spill out her thoughts in a rush hoping that Beck didnt catch word of it. "I know silly right? I just thought for a minute that when you ask for me to escort. I thought 'Oh my god, I am going to have sex with Beck' not 'Oh my god, I am going to have sex with my best friend boyfriend.' That never cross my mind in the slightest and I cant help but think, is it wrong?"

Instead of answering her question he pours her a glass and push the drink towards her. Cat had no choice but swallow the contents down her throat, being it dry from the emotions that she is going through right now didnt help. It also didnt help all the butterflies in her stomach that is turning to vomit waiting to creep up her throat.

"Well," Beck cough, pausing in deep thought. He was actually surprise how Cat manage to speak normally. Yes, it was crazy for her to think like that since Beck never seem to show that attraction to her. He was always friendly maybe brotherly to her. He had no sexual urges or advances. Maybe if she kept her idenity hidden from him, he could have rip that outfit from her body at this very moment but the mere thought of Jade in his mind right now wasnt helping.

"You see? Its stupid." Cat pouted a bit. Beck couldnt help it but smile. She was so fucking adorable, it was contagious.

"No, actually. I dont know what I am feeling right now. It could be the drinks but I always wanted to try a realtionship with you," Beck spoke truthfully. "Even if for one night I can share the same passion and love that I do with Jade. Maybe something could come out of it."

"R-really?" Cat stammer not believing any word of it. He had to be joking! Pulling her leg or something. "What about Jade?"

"Jade isnt here isnt she?" Yep, it was the shots talking now. Beck made a swift move to touch Cat's hand, it flinch when he caress it. "Just relax Cat. Imagine one night with me, it could be everything you wanted. I promise I wont do anything you dont want me too. You can tell me when to stop if I go to far. Just let us have tonight,ok?"

Cat didnt know what to say generally. Not even a random word could get her out of this sticky spot that she landed herself in. Beck was drunk and possibly horny. She was on her own now. Beck guided her from behind the bar to where he was sitting, pulling her close their faces were inches away from each other. Cat could almost smell the liquor in his breathe. Suddenly she found herself being pulled to those lips as she softly brush against them earning a groan from the man. His grip tighten around her waist as he pushed her closer, crashing his lips against hers.

Cat couldnt help but blush as she slowly began to make out with her best friend-Oh fuck it! She was going to enjoy this even if she just sign her own death-wish. Her lips press urgently against him thinking that if they pull away for one milla second their passion would be lost. Her hands quickly touch every fabric of his clothing then finally resting against his chest, pulling the shirt up wanting the material off. Beck happily oblige as he pull away for a moment taking it off and tossing it. Their lips soon meet again as Beck teeth nip, pull, and bite at her lower lip. The action drew a little blood and Cat moan in need. She would have to come up with a silly excuse why her lips was swollen.

Beck hands then began to find themselves untying her bra, the strings hanging off her back as he rip the poor fabric off like it was paper. His hand then began to massage her already erect nipples, tugging them ever so lightly. Pinching them making Cat knees buckle, she couldnt stand up any longer not in her shoes. Beck notice her leaning against his body more then usual as he stood up from his chair and guided them both to the bed. Once Cat fell against the soft,silk sheets. Beck took the time to stare at her body as she innocently touch her breasts in front of him.

"You're really making this hard on me, you know?" he growled, cupping one breast in his hand and latch his lips onto it. He suck, pulled, and bite into it reapting the motion several times before moving onto the next one making Cat moan loudly in pleasure. He couldnt help but get turn on by her voice. He never experience anything like this, not with Cat. The feeling almost made it special, something sensual and he like the feeling. He moved his free hand away from the breast he was massaging as he quickly pull her thong, he push away the money from tonight as he work on his own pants. Cat stood on her elbows as she watch with hunger in her eyes as Beck undid his pants revealing his black spandex boxers to her. She found herself, rubbing Beck's hard on wit hr hand, tracing the it with her fingers earning a earful of groans as Beck tried to control his primial urges to dominat the sweet girl right then and there.

"Cat," Beck moan. "If you keep that up, I am going to fuck you hard. Understood?"

Cat just giggle but then she remember she was a virgin and getting her cherry pop in a hard, quick manner wasnt going to soothe the aching pain no matter how wet and horny she is. She paused her actions mid-stroke making Beck look at her, cupping a hand to her face he press their foreheads together.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm a virgin." she admitted, nervously giggling away all the thoughts of pain and blood. "I guess thats a turn-off, right?"

Beck suddenly crash his lips against hers again in an animalistic manner.

"No, its fucking hot that I get to be the only one who takes it." He said in-between kisses making Cat whole body flush all over again. "I cant promise you it will not hurt what I can promise to make it memorable as possible."

"Ok." Cat nodded as she laid herself back down. Beck pulled his boxers off to reveal his cock to her. The sheer size of it made Cat bite her swollen lip in the pain to come. She would be amaze if it even fit inside of her! Beck cautionally spread her legs wider as he poistion himself in her entrance. He look up into her green eyes for a signal, Cat nodded her head as she brace herself by clinging onto the sheets beneath her. Beck slowly enter himself inside of her, he cringe when he heard her cried out in pain. He lower himself as he kiss her lips not moving an inch more until she told him too.

After a few minutes, Cat whisper against his lips to keep going as he does so. He fully enter inside of her, licking away the tears she shed through the process. He slowly move in and out taking it slow. As much as he wanted to fuck her like their life depended on it. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it no matter how much his horny self try to break it.

Cat was in heaven, if such things like pain and pleasure even existed in a place. Her legs were cross on his hips as he move inside of her as her nails began to draw blood on his shoulders. Their sweaty foreheads were press together as the heated act continued. Cat wanted more of him, she buck her hips in need to match his slow speed. She earn a low growl from the man above her.

"Beck...Faster...Harder...Baby, I want it." she begged. Beck eyes went wide when she said this.

"What...did you...say?"

"Mmm...Fuck me,baby..." she cooed.

A grin slowly crept on his face which turn Cat on. "As you wish." Then without warning he thrust himself hard in her pussy causing Cat eyes to suddenly roll in the back of her head as he went harder and faster as instructed. Cat moaned loudly as the bed creek underneath her. The only sounds that fill her ears was the bed, her moans, his groans, and the sound of skin hitting on skin. Cat never felt like this before or even experience something so dirty in her life. Of course her job was dirty but it was nothing compare to what she is doing. Cat then began to feel all the heat leaving from her body only to pool in her lower belly. She brace herself as she felt her body jerk beyond her control as she came right on Beck's cock. Her body spent she laid there limp as Beck came after, pulling out in time to only spill his contents on Cat's belly.

He laid beside her as the both began to pant heavily. Their bodies spent and slick in sweat. Cat then began to feel giddy inside as she swirl the white, sticky substance around her belly then put her fingers in her mouth to taste it. Beck's cum was sweet and salty like pretzels dip in white icing.

"What's so funny?" he chuckle as he finally turn to his side to lay a hand under her breasts pulling her close.

"You've parted my red sea!" she laugh histerically. She always wanted to say that. Beck couldnt help the smile that tug at the corners of his lips. He press them ever so gently against her forehead.

"Yes, I did. And I want to be the only one to keep parting that red sea."

And for once, Cat couldnt aruge with that statement as the two lovers began to drift off to sleep.

**-Fin-**


End file.
